Things Change
by SingingFlagBoi2006
Summary: Harry returns for his fifth year at Hogwarts, but things change. He finds himself attracted to his enemy, Draco Malfoy. Things begin to change between their relationship as the wizarding world begins to change. NOT BASED ON BOOK 5, SOME THINGS MAY COME FR


DISCLAIMER: I do not have a connection to any person(s) that write, produce, direct, or any other form of HP that I am forgetting. I am just a very obsessed fan that likes to write Fan Fics in my spare time. Enjoy them!

Arthur's Note: This is Harry's fifth year, but Its not taken from the book. Some part might be, but its not based on the fifth book.

Harry opened his eyes. He had awoken from a very bad dream, which he couldn't remember. He looked around his dark dormitory, seeing the sleeping forms of Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville lying in the beds. He felt around his nightstand for his glasses. He slipped them on and got out of the bed, chills running through him as his feet touched the cold floor. He pulled on his robe and slippers and walked down into the deserted common room. He sat down in the empty chair by the fire, looking into its fiery depths.

__

What did I dream about? He asked himself. He sat watching the fire burn until the sun came through the windows. He sighed heavily as the first of the students started to wake from their slumber. He stood up and stretched, taking one last glance into the fire, then made his way back to his dorm.

"Where did you go, Harry?" Seamus asked when Harry came back in. "Did you get lucky with a girl?"

Harry blushed and opened his trunk, the guys taking that as a sign. They made jokes, each one leaving after they finished dressing. Finally, Ron and Harry remained.

"Harry?" Ron asked, rather quietly.

"Yeah?" Harry pulled a pair of rolled socks from his trunk. He slid them on and then looked for his shoes.

"The girl you…spent the night with, it wasn't…not that I care…but just in case…" Ron began to stutter. Harry looked at his best friend then started laughing.

"No Ron, it wasn't Hermione." Harry said, pulling his sneakers on. He heard Ron breath a sigh of relief.

"So who was it then?" Ron asked, a much happier smile on his face. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't want to say." Harry said. He strolled across the dorm and out the door, leaving Ron to wonder.

Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked inside. Looking up into the beautiful sunny sky. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" She asked, not letting her eyes leave her book. Harry took a bite of an apple before answering.

"He's in the dorm, he'll be down in a few." Harry said, taking another bite from his apple. He heard the familiar flutter of wings from overhead and looked up as the owls came fluttering in. Harry looked around the crowded ceiling for his familiar bird, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Harry muttered out loud.

"Why? Are you expecting something?" Hermione raised her head and looked curiously at Harry.

"Kind of. I ordered a new broom servicing kit. The one you got me is practically used to the end. I ordered a new one. After all, as captain this year I can't have a bad broom." Harry said, giving one last look to the sky. He could tell by the look on his eyes that she didn't believe him.

He was telling her half the truth. He had in fact ordered a broom servicing kit, but he had also sent a letter to Professor Lupin asking about Sirius. His godfather hadn't wrote him in a very long time and he wasn't responding to the letters Harry sent. He looked around the crowded hall and sighed. He was glad to be back home.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Harry jerked out of his stupor. He looked up at his head-of-house and took the paper she was giving him. "Pay a little closer attention will you?"

Harry looked at the parchment she had handed him and realized it was their schedules. He looked it over and noticed that he had Double Herbology first with the Slytherins. He gazed over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco Malfoy was starring back. Harry smirked and Draco gave him the finger, before turning back to Pansy. Harry watched them for a minute, long enough to see Draco give Pansy a light kiss, then he turned away.

"Lets go, mate." Ron nudged Harry. Harry stood up seeing the people were headed in every direction possible. He hadn't even heard the bell ring. They marched their way out to the green houses, followed by Malfoy and his gang.

"Hey, Gryffindorks!" Malfoy's drawling voice cut through the air. Harry ignored it and kept his pace, but his body tensed just the same.

"Scar Head, why the rush?" He shouted again. Harry felt himself starting to get rather bothered by Malfoy's presence.

"MudBlood, Weasel, What's the matter?" Ron turned around, but didn't get to do anything. Madam Sprout came bustling out of green house one.

"Is everything alright, boys?" She asked in a slightly worried, over cheerful voice. Ron nodded his head and turned back towards the greenhouses, his ears redder than his hair.

"Hmmm…Well, alright. We'll be in green house three today." She walked over to the door, unlocking it and standing back. The students made their way to the different tables. Harry's table was made up of himself, Neville, Ron, and Hermione.

"Today, we will be planting aconite. It is a very poisonous plant so be sure you wear your gloves. Alright, get to it." Harry looked at the seeds placed in front of him and sighed. Herbology was not one of his favorite classes.

Three hours later he left the Herbology covered in mud. He and Ron made their way to divination as Hermione went towards Numerology.

"Its only the first day back and I'm already packed to go home." Ron mumbled as the set off up the steps towards the tower.

"Well, we've only been to one class so far." Harry replied watching a picture of a very old witch making a potion.

"Weasel, Potty. What a surprise!" Harry groaned as he looked back to see Draco Malfoy walking behind them.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were following me."

"You wish. Not that its any of your business, but I'm on my way to the library to get a book for Professor Snape." Draco shoved passed Harry and Ron in the other direction. Harry watched him go, his eyes watching Draco's body move with a Malfoy's grace.

"I hate him. He's so bloody gay." Ron stated watching Draco's retreating back and glaring. After a moment, they turned and continued towards the classroom. They walked up to the tower and stopped below the ladder. The door had wasn't open for them yet. They sat down and looked around.

"Do you really think he's gay?" Harry asked after a moment. Ron looked up and watched Harry for a moment.

"Sometimes. Why do you care?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes as Harry's face turned red.

"I just think that would be a good tip to the Daily Prophet. I could ruin Draco's life." Harry answered, surprised at his own lying ability. He actually had no clue why he wanted to know. He sighed and looked out the tower window. The class began to quietly assemble around them, waiting. Finally the door opened and the class began to climb up the steps to the top.

"Welcome, my young friends. I hope you have had a well summer." She said, looking around at the assembled class. "Your fifth year will be harder than your fourth. Divination O.W.Ls are very hard and I will not take anyone under outstanding in my N.E.W.T. Class."

"Not that I want to be in the N.E.W.T. Class." Ron mumbled to Harry, rolling his eyes. They began the new year by reviewing a little of the past year. They gazed in the crystal ball and pretended to read the tea leaves. Harry, of course, was to die a horrible, bloody death by the end of the week. Finally the bell rang and they were dismissed.

"I'm so hungry." Ron muttered as they made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry was pre-occupied by a blond-haired boy that was in a small group in front of them. It was unmistakably Draco, but he was supposed to be in Potions. Why was he up here?

The thought was pushed out of Harry's head as they walked into the Great Hall. They headed towards Gryffindor. Hermione and Ginny were already there, talking animatedly about their first day back. Harry and Ron took a seat on either side of Hermione.

"Hey, guys. How was divination?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry let out a chuckle of agreement. Their plates were magically filled with food and Ron began to stuff his face.

"Well, I love Numerology. I'm so glad I dropped Divination, it was horribly inaccurate." Hermione said, taking a bite of an apple. Harry looked down at his own plate, but found that he wasn't really that hungry. He sighed and looked up frustrated. His eyes met silver ones and locked. He watched Draco for a moment and then turned away.

"I'm going to go try my hand at flying. I need to be back in the air again." Harry said, rising from the chair and heading out of the Great Hall. He closed the door behind him and laid his head against it.

__

What the hell is wrong with me? Harry asked himself. Once he had locked eyes with Draco, he had felt butterflies and his breathing had quickened. Harry took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. He passed by Sir-Nearly-Headless-Nick and smiled. Nick looked extremely stressed, but Harry didn't feel like asking.

"_Palentus_." Harry mumbled when he got to the picture of the fat-lady. He stepped inside and took a seat beside the window. The common room was close to empty all except Seamus and Dean. They were sitting in chair's on the other side of the room watching Harry. Harry sighed and looked out the window. He could see the pitch and noticed there was someone already flying around it outside. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out who it was, but not having any luck.

"Alright, Harry?" Harry's attention changed to a small, mousy looking boy.

"I'm fine, Colin. I was just getting ready to go take a quick nap." Harry lied, he got up and headed off toward his dormitory. He closed the door behind him and laid down on his bed. He looked for something to do or read, but found nothing. He looked out the window again. Deciding to fly, he got is broom from his trunk. He left the dormitory and walked through the virtually deserted castle. He stepped out onto the beautiful, summer grounds and mounted his broom. He jumped into the air, enjoying the sensation that he hadn't in over a year.

He flew down to the pitch, feeling the warm breeze blowing his cheeks. He could see a figure flying on the far-side of the pitch, but still could not make out a face. As he got closer though, he could see the bond hair flying in the wind.

"Shit!" Harry mumbled as he realized who it was. Draco was relaxing in the air, too. Harry sighed deeply and decided to stay as far away from him as possible. Harry flew around the other side of the goals, relaxing in the freedom. He did some flips and a dive. Finally, he heard the bell ring from the school. It was time to go to afternoon classes. Harry smiled as he realized he had no afternoon classes on Mondays.

Harry landed and laid down in the grass, letting his mind wonder into the sky. He laid there for sometime, feeling the breeze and inhaling the air. Suddenly, a shadow passed over his head and he heard something hit the ground. He rose up on his elbows and looked around. He could see a form lying on the ground on the opposite side of the field.

Harry quickly got up and ran towards Draco, forgetting that it was his worst enemy he was running to help. He skidded to a halt next to Draco and saw the boy's eyes fluttering. He was awake at least.

"Malfoy? Are you ok?" Harry asked, reaching down and pulling Draco's head into his lap.

"I…my arm, I think its broken." Harry gently pulled Draco's sleeve up and looked at his arm. It was, indeed, broken. Harry stood up and gently helped Draco into a standing position.

"I don't need your help, Potter. I'm fine." Draco said, trying to get free from Harry's grasp. Harry let him go, but reached for him again as Draco began to fall. He was to weak to stand by himself. They slowly made their way towards the castle, Harry holding up Draco.

"I should just leave your arse on the field." Harry told him as they entered the Great Hall.

"Fuck You, Potter! Your to much of a saint to leave me lying somewhere." Draco smirked. They continued through the deserted castle in silence.

"Stop! I will not be carried in there by you. I can do it myself." He tried to push Harry away, but he was still to weak. Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door. He carried Draco into the empty room.

"Oh my goodness, boys what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked, rushing over to them. Harry pulled up Draco's sleeve and showed her his arm. "Its definitely broken."

"Just heal it so I can get out of here. I've got things to do." Draco said as Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at the bone. She waved it and muttered an incantation. Draco whimpered in pain as the bone repaired itself.

"There, all better. You can leave." Draco tried yet again to walk on his own, but still couldn't.

"Let me look at your leg." Harry said. Draco sat down on the bed obediently and Harry pulled up his robe. There was a long gash ranging from Draco's knee to his ankle. It was still bleeding and the blood was smeared all over his leg.

"My, my, Mr. Malfoy. Here, let me fix it." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand again and the gash disappeared. Madam Pomfrey took a cloth and wiped away the blood. "There, good as new. Now you can go. Mr. Potter, may I have a word."

Harry watched Draco leave through the door. He walked up the corridor to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I've talked to Dumbledore about taking a couple of students from each house and teaching them healing magic. He approved it and told me I could do it on Mondays and Wednesdays at 7 until 9. I think you have what it takes. It won't start until next Monday. I also asked Ms. Weasley to accompany you from Gryffindor." Madam Pomfrey explained this to Harry. After she was finished Harry agreed to come and she dismissed him.

Harry opened the door and walked out of the office. He strolled down the empty corridor, thinking about being here every week. He opened the door at the end of the wing and left. He walked down the hallway, not noticing that he was being followed.

"Potter!" Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder. Draco was watching him. He shook his head and kept walking.

"I'm talking to you, Scar head." Draco shouted. Harry kept walking and didn't look back. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around, shoving him against the wall.

"Listen to me, Potter." Draco's face was pressed into his. Harry felt his breath quicken as he looked into Draco's eyes. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Harry gained his composure back and shoved Draco away from him. He turned and tried to walk off again, but Draco kicked his leg. Harry hit the ground and Draco kicked him in the side. He started to walk off, but Harry pulled him to the ground. Harry straddled his hips and punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked him, grabbing his wrist and locking them to the ground. His face got closer to Draco's and their eyes locked. Harry searched Draco's face with his eyes and looked at his soft, full lips. He pressed his lips against Draco's feeling a pleasure he had never felt before. Draco wasn't fighting him, but kissing him with a desire. They stayed that way for along time, finally the kiss broke apart. They were both panting for breath and Harry got up, suddenly afraid.

"I need to go." Harry said, getting up and running down the corridor. He left Draco lying on the floor with a smirk on his face and bliss in his eyes.


End file.
